3, 2, 1!
by Mitsu Rui
Summary: Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan aku terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini.../Haruskah aku menciumnya? Atau sebaiknya aku pergi saja? Atau aku harus mengatakan sesuatu?/"3, 2, 1!"/A Short NaruHina's fict/RNR?/


**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishomoto.**

**Just drabble fict about NaruHina! Enjoy!**

.

.

.

"SEPULUH!"

Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan aku terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini… Berdiri sambil memainkan jari-jariku… Hey! Kenapa aku jadi tertular sifat gadis Hyuuga di depanku ini? Tapi sungguh… Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang. Haruskah aku menciumnya? Atau sebaiknya aku pergi saja? Atau aku harus mengatakan sesuatu? Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Kini, di depanku berdiri seorang gadis, Hyuuga Hinata dan hitungan mundur untuk tahun baru telah dimulai. Awalnya kami hanya terlibat dalam percakapan –meskipun tentu aku yang lebih mendominasi- selama kurang lebih… Umm… Satu jam? Aku melirik sekilas ke arah jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kiriku. Ya, aku cukup yakin aku telah menghabiskan waktu satu jam bersama Hinata.

"SEMBILAN!"

Percakapan kami berhenti saat kami mendengar orang-orang sudah memulai menghitung mundur menyambut datangnya tahun baru. Dan bisa kalian lihat, sekarang aku berada dalam posisi yang… rumit? Kenapa aku mengatakan rumit? _Well,_ status kami berdua sekarang memang sebatas teman-meski aku selalu menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menyatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya padanya-, dan Hinata, temanku ini, adalah gadis yang menurut tradisi entah dari mana, harus aku cium karena aku telah menghabiskan malam menjelang tahun baruku bersama dengannya, bersama dengan lawan jenisku.

Ironisnya, baru saja kami membicarakan teman-teman kami yang sudah sampai dalam hubungan yang lebih serius, seperti si _Teme_ dengan Sakura-chan, Sai dan Ino, juga si rusa pemalas itu dengan Temari. Dengan seenaknya, baru lima menit yang lalu mereka menganjurkan kami untuk segera berpacaran. Mereka mengaku jengah melihat sikap kami yang menurut mereka… terlalu lambat.

Dan itu malah menambah kecanggungan di antara kami sekarang!

"DELAPAN!"

Aku mengalihkan pandangan ke sekelilingku. _Crap_! Tampaknya semua orang sudah mempunyai pasangan, kecuali aku tentunya. Aku kembali mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Hinata yang kini tengah menunduk dan memainkan gelas yang ada di tangan kanannya. Walau hanya sekilas, aku yakin aku melihat rona merah yang ada di wajahnya. Aku menggaruk leher belakangku, semua ini semakin membuatku bingung dan salah tingkah.

Hinata memang gadis yang aneh. Dia tidak pernah mau menatap wajahku secara langsung. Entah apa alasannya. Ia juga sering kabur atau yang paling parah, ia pingsan setiap kali aku mencoba mendekatinya. Apa dia takut padaku? Ahh, tapi bukankah dia memang gadis yang pemalu dan pendiam?

"TUJUH!"

Oke, mungkin sejenak aku telah mengungkit kisah masa lalu. Itu adalah Hyuuga Hinata empat tahun yang lalu. Sekarang, ia telah bertumbuh menjadi gadis yang anggun dan… dewasa. Ia selalu tersenyum pada semua orang. Tidak jarang aku melihatnya tertawa bahagia bersama teman-temannya. Ia gadis yang baik –sangat baik malah-, hingga terkadang itu menjadi kelemahannya. Kalau boleh jujur, satu hal yang paling aku suka dari perubahan dirinya adalah… Ketika ia mendekatkan dirinya padaku, mau menatap wajahku, berbicara denganku, bahkan berteman denganku. Meski ia masih sering terlihat gugup dengan rona merah yang selalu ada di kedua pipinya ketika berhadapan denganku.

Namun, satu hal yang aku sadari dari seorang Hyuuga Hinata…

Ia selalu ada bersamaku, di saat aku membutuhkan seseorang untuk berada di sampingku…

"ENAM!"

Kupikir Sakura adalah satu-satunya gadis yang aku sukai, namun ketika aku tahu Sakura menyukai sahabatku dan Sasuke pun menyukainya, aku bisa merelakan mereka dengan perasaan lega di hatiku. Seakan pikiranku berkata sudah seharusnya mereka bersama, dan aku tetap menjadi sahabat bagi mereka berdua. Pemikiran itu sama saat aku melewati waktuku bersama Hinata. Naluri dan pikiranku selalu berkata aku telah melakukan hal yang benar dengan menghabiskan hari-hariku untuk mengetahui lebih banyak tentang Hinata. Apapun tentang gadis Hyuuga itu, baik itu sifatnya, hobinya, kesukaannya, keluarganya, bahkan segala sisi kelebihan dan kekurangannya. Dan kenyataannya, tidak sedikitpun aku merasa kecewa. Justru ada rasa bahagia yang meluap di hatiku saat akhirnya aku mampu mengetahui dan memahami Hinata lebih dan lebih lagi.

Dan tanpa aku sadari, perasaanku untuknya telah tumbuh dan semakin berkembang dengan sendirinya, tanpa perintah ataupun niat yang berlebihan dari diriku.

"LIMA!"

Kali ini sepasang mata _sapphire_ku melihat Hinata yang tengah menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia juga gugup, sama sepertiku. Yah, semua gadis tentu mengharapkan hal-hal yang romantis dalam hidupnya. Aku ingat ia pernah mengatakan padaku, salah satu impiannya adalah bisa bersama dengan orang yang ia cintai seumur hidupnya. Saat itu aku berpikir itu hanyalah salah satu pemikiran seorang gadis yang konyol dan terlalu muluk. Namun ketika aku sendiri akhirnya merasakan perasaan itu datang padaku, aku jadi meragukan pemikiran awalku saat itu.

Bukankah itu impian yang wajar bagi semua orang yang sedang jatuh cinta? Meskipun kita tidak akan pernah tahu bagaimana akhir kisah cinta kita, tentu tidak salah kan jika kita memiliki impian seperti itu?

"EMPAT!"

Dia balas menatapku, tanpa senyum atau kerutan di keningnya. Sungguh, dari tatapan matanya, aku tahu apa yang ia harapkan dariku. Tidak tahukah dia apa yang akan terjadi bila kami berciuman? Oke, aku memang bukan tipe cowok yang sangat romantis dan percaya begitu saja dengan anggapan yang mengatakan jika kau mencium seseorang tepat di awal tahun baru, maka cinta kalian akan abadi untuk selamanya. Dan aku khawatir kalau ia benar-benar percaya mitos itu…

Hei, tapi dia harusnya sadar kalau aku, Uzumaki Naruto bukan tipe cowok yang seperti itu. Aku lebih suka menghabiskan hariku dengan bermain game di rumah atau _game center_ atau berlatih sepak bola daripada harus membayangkan hal-hal berbau mitos seperti itu! Namun anehnya, entah kenapa sekarang aku justru… Mengharapkan mitos itu bisa menjadi sebuah kenyataan… mungkin?

"TIGA!"

Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapku. Dengan gugup ia mengatakan aku tidak perlu memikirkan hal yang macam-macam, termasuk perkataaan-atau lebih tepat disebut godaan- dari teman-teman kami tadi. Ia juga meminta maaf padaku karena ia merasa telah membuatku tidak nyaman dalam situasi ini. Padahal ia tahu status kami hanya berteman. Aku hanya berdeham dan tersenyum ragu. Meskipun entah kenapa aku merasa… Kalau ia menginginkan hal ini juga. Sama seperti diriku.

Mendadak aku merasa bersalah. Bukankah… Bukankah aku yang menahannya sedari tadi di sini? Bukankah aku yang terus mengoceh panjang lebar dan tidak membiarkannya pergi? Bukankah… Bukankah aku… yang ingin ia tetap berada di sisiku… sampai detik terakhir menjelang tahun baru ini?

"DUA!"

Semakin aku memikirkan hal itu, semakin aku menyukai ide yang mendadak terlintas di benakku. Aku ingin mengenggam tangannya, membuatnya tersenyum agar aku selalu bisa melihat senyumnya, atau melihat rona di wajahnya setiap kali aku menggodanya. Aku ingin melewati semua hari-hariku bersama dengannya. Melewatkan hal yang menyenangkan bersama… dan melewati saat duka dan sedih bersama juga… Saling memahami dan menerima kelemahan diri, dan mampu saling mengisi perbedaan di antara kami.

Ya. Aku Uzumaki Naruto ingin selalu bersama dengan Hyuuga Hinata. Jika ia menginginkan hal yang sama denganku… untuk apa aku merasa ragu lagi?

Dengan satu keyakinan kuat, aku mendekatkan tubuhku padanya dan mengenggam sebelah tangannya erat.

"SATU!"

Aku tersenyum tulus sebelum menutup bibirnya dengan bibirku. Tentu saja ia terkejut dan tidak rersponsif pada awalnya. Tidak berapa lama, dengan malu-malu, ia memejamkan mata dan balas menciumku. Aku menuntun tangannya untuk melingkar di leherku. Ia sedikit membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidahku membelai lembut bagian dalam mulutnya. Tangan kiriku bergerak perlahan ke bagian belakang tubuhnya. Kubelai lembut punggungnya sementara tangan kananku menyisiri helaian rambut indigonya dan menekan lembut kepalanya untuk memperdalam ciuman kami.

Suara erangan lirih darinya membuatku menjauhkan wajahku darinya. Mukanya benar-benar memerah sempurna sekarang. Dan aku sangat menyukai itu. Tanpa berkata apapun aku merengkuh tubuhnya dalam pelukanku. Menikmati aroma tubuhnya yang tidak pernah membuatku bosan untuk terus merasakannya.

"Happy New Year, _Hime_. Aku sangat menyayangimu…"

Dan satu harapanku di malam tahun baru ini, agar aku bisa menghabiskan tahun-tahun berikutnya dalam hidupku bersama dengan gadis yang ada dalam pelukanku ini.

.

.

.

**END**


End file.
